Gas bag modules are known which comprise a gas bag with a gas bag wall having a front wall serving as an impact surface for an occupant, where, in an inflated state of said gas bag, the front wall has a centric orifice as a transition to an indentation. The indentation is formed by restraining a center section during inflation and preventing the center section of the gas bag wall from moving freely.
A gas bag shaped in such a manner offers a more comfortable restraining effect for the vehicle occupant than a conventional balloon-shaped gas bag, since the substantially annular restraint chamber effects a more gentle support of the vehicle occupant in a combined action with the non-inflated indentation (the orifice of which is of course designed such that the head of the vehicle occupant cannot come into contact with any vehicle parts). However, elaborate cuts are necessary to give the gas bag the desired shape in the inflated state, which results in high manufacturing expense.
It is an object of the invention to simplify the shaping of a gas bag for such a gas bag module.